Pastorela
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: Hoy ha sido marcado como el día en que un niño, un enviado especial llegará entre las naciones. Él será uno más de ustedes, y aunque pequeño, será capaz de guiarlos por un camino lleno de paz y…no puedo decirlo, es demasiado cursi.
1. Campana sobre Campana

Ah… las pastorelas…

Recuerdo esos momentos de mi infancia antes de navidad cuando las hacíamos en la escuela, casi siempre me tocaba ser ángel ^^ (una vez fui diablo y una pastora). Qué tiempos aquellos! Me terminé acordando de una foto q vi en livejournal donde alguien armó un nacimiento con los monitos de papel de Hetalia. Fue muy lol! Al pensar en eso empecé a imaginar como sería una pastorela al Hetalia style y aquí está!

Espero no pasar de 4 o 5 capitulos Con suerte iré subiendo uno por día.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, ¿por qué siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Inglaterra se dejó caer en la cómoda silla de su habitación en el lujoso hotel.

Hacía varias horas que otra molesta e inútil reunión había terminado. Esta había sido mucho más caótica que otras, dado que todos estaban ansiosos por irse incluso desde antes que empezara. ¿A quién se le ocurría programarla para el 24 de diciembre? Obviamente nadie pudo concentrarse y luego de que Suiza intentara dispararle a Francia por milésima vez , que Noruega amenazara con maldecir a Prusia y Dinamarca, y que Rusia tratara de volverse uno con los bálticos por enésima ocasión, Alemania consiguió poner orden el tiempo suficiente para poder informarles que la reunión había terminado y que a continuarían luego.

No tuvo que molestarse en repetirlo dos veces. Todos los presentes se levantaron corriendo de sus lugares y salieron a toda prisa.

-Paz y tranquilidad al fin-sonrió satisfecho mientras se estiraba y se acomodaba mejor.

Lo único que deseaba era pasar una noche buena libre de presiones. Bastante había tenido con: "Iggy, propongo que construyamos un árbol de navidad gigante para ponerlo en mi casa y que se pueda ver desde el espacio, ¡Así los extraterrestres sabrán que somos amigables!"

-Estúpido América-masculló en voz baja, para luego tomar su taza de té.

Para ese entonces ya lo hacía ingeniándoselas para volver a su casa (le deseaba buena suerte, puesto que por las nevadas, los vuelos se habían suspendido) y disfrutar de su fiesta de Navidad, a la cual no pensaba asistir por ningún motivo.

-Estoy mucho mejor aquí-bebió un sorbo de su té-Lo que menos necesito es una ruidosa navi…

-¡Pasta!

Se escuchó primero algo parecido a unas campanas sonando, y poco a poco aumentó de intensidad, hasta convertirse en un fuerte estruendo, que seguido por un gran resplandor, hizo que escupiera el té de una manera muy poco digna y que la taza cayera al suelo.

-¡B-bloody hell!

-Cuida tu lenguaje.

Cuando al fin la brillante luz disminuyó, alcanzó a divisar a Roma y Germania, los antiguos imperios. El inglés los contempló atónito sin estar seguro que hacer. Lo último que se esperaba era que ellos le hicieran una visita en noche buena. Los observó con detenimiento y corrigió la última parte. Lo que último que se esperaba era que ellos le hicieran una visita en noche buena usando…

-¿Por qué están vestidos así?

-Somos ángeles, ¿qué no es obvio?-explicó sonriente el Imperio Romano mientras señalaba su aureola y movía sus alas blancas, a su lado, Germania carraspeó un par de veces.

-Así es, y tenemos una muy importante misión que cumplir y es indispensable que tú nos ayudes.

-Lo siento, pero hoy no…-apenas se disponía a levantar la silla cuando la mirada severa de Germania le indicó que guardara silencio-Quiero decir, por favor continúen.

-Cómo te decía, hoy ha sido marcado como el día en que un niño, un enviado especial llegará entre las naciones. Él será uno más de ustedes, y aunque pequeño, será capaz de guiarlos por un camino lleno de paz y…no puedo decirlo, es demasiado cursi.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la paz y el amor? Especialmente si puedes compartirlo con una chica linda-comentó Roma con una expresión que a Inglaterra le recordó demasiado a su nieto.

-Disculpen, pero ¿dónde entro yo?-se señaló, arqueando una de sus grandes cejas.

-Tu misión es guiar a las demás naciones a él-habló nuevamente Germania.

-¿Y exactamente cómo…?

Roma exclamó un ¡Ve~! Y al instante, Inglaterra se encontró vestido con una toga, con una aureola sobre su cabeza, alas en su espalda y sosteniendo una varita.

-Bloody…

-Ya que eso está arreglado-por un momento pareció que el germano sonrió- hay tres naciones muy importantes que debes conducir hacia él.

-Y no te olvides de los demás grupos que también tienen que visitarlo-observó el romano.

-¿Algo más?-preguntó inconforme cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí-respondió distraídamente el antepasado de Italia-Hay otros que ya han notado su llegada y ansían conquistarlo.

-Debes impedir que eso pase-dijo Germania en tono amenazante-Él ya tiene dos guardianes muy capaces, pero el mal acecha y no está de más tomar precauciones extras.

-¿Y quieren que haga todo eso YO sólo?-cuestionó algo molesto.

-¡Claro que no!-Roma le entregó dos broches con forma de estrella y dos alitas-Puedes escoger a dos personas que te ayudaran en tu misión.

-Buena suerte y Fröhliche Weihnachten-pronunció Germania y desapareció.

-¡Buon Natale!-se despidió Roma-Y salúdame a Italia Veneciano y Romano. ¡Ciao!

¡H-hey! ¡No pueden irse así como…!-un trozo de papel enrollado el cayó en la cabeza, lo abrió y leyó su contenido-¿Se supone que tengo que guiarlos…a ellos?-bajó la lista y sintió un escalofrío- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé, de verdad voy a necesitar ayuda…

Hizo un rápido movimiento de su varita y desapareció de la habitación. Fuera, la rama de un árbol se movió y una figura esbelta y de cabello largo bajó de un salto.

-Tengo que decirle a mi querido hermano.

Mientras tanto, en un aeropuerto algo alejado:

-Por favor cálmate, Al…

-¡No hay vuelos! ¿¡Cómo se atreven a suspender los vuelos!

-Pe-pero, es peligroso porque ha estado nevando mucho y hay vientos muy fuertes y…

-¡Pero así nunca podremos estar en casa para navidad! ¿Qué pasará con la fiesta y el pastel y la cena y las hamburguesas y los regalos…? ¡Los regalos!-se volvió bruscamente al canadiense- ¡Tenemos que regresar como sea!

-Me parece que yo podría ayudarlos.

De pronto, ante los hermanos se materializó la figura de un ángel.

-¡I-Iggy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine para…

-¿Al final decidiste acompañarme a la fiesta?

-Claro que no-frunció el ceño, haciendo obvio su disgusto. Realmente le era muy difícil tratar con él-Venía para decirte a ti y a…¿Dónde está Canadá?

-¿Mattie? ahora que lo mencionas, hace mucho que no lo veo.

-¡Estoy a un lado tuyo!-exclamó abrazando con fuerza a Kumajiro, quien levantó la cabeza y le preguntó "¿quién eres?".

-Bien, ya que están los dos aquí…

Procedió a contarles sobre la misión que los antiguos imperios le habían encomendado y cómo esperaba que pudieran ayudarlo. Pero una vez que terminó con su relato…

-¿Estás borracho verdad?

-¡Claro que no!-gritó tan fuerte que su aureola estuvo a punto de caer.

-Al, tal vez deberías escuchar lo que dice…

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-¡Soy Canadá!-gritó exasperado a su hermano.

-¿Quieren guardar silencio y ponerme atención?-exigió severo.

-¿De verdad esperas que crea que un par de viejas naciones bajaron del cielo, te convirtieron en ángel…-en ese punto, el inglés tomó uno de los prendedores y se lo puso, para luego darle el otro a Canadá-…para nombrarte el guía de lleve a los demás a un…un…aprendiz de héroe? ¡Es casi tan ridículo como las alitas de Mattie!

-Tu también tienes unas-señaló resentido su hermano.

-¡Claro que…!¿Huh?-se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sintió su aureola-¡Oh my God! ¡¿C-cómo hiciste eso?-dio varias vueltas intentando en vano observar sus alas.

Canadá al parecer lo había tomado mucho mejor y se esforzaba por mantener a un inquieto Kumajiro en sus brazos, a quien también le había salido alitas y que pensaba que la aureola en su cabeza era un lindo juguete.

-¡No es justo!-volvió a reclamar el americano-¿Por qué su túnica es más larga?-señaló a su hermano. Su túnica llegaba hasta los tobillos, mientras que la suya le llegaba hasta las rodillas y por si fuera poco, no llevaba pantalones, aunque traía puesta su chaqueta-¡Esto es muy poco heróico!

-Aquí está el trato-sonrió con malicia ignorando su reclamo- ustedes me ayudan con la misión y haré que puedan regresar a su casa y así yo podré disfrutar de mi tranquila noche buena, ¿les parece bien?

Alfred y Matthew intercambiaron una mirada y luego regresaron su atención al inglés.

-Me parece bien-habló el americano- Un héroe es justo lo que necesitamos para cumplir con esta misión.

-Lo importante es que si ese niño de verdad hará del mundo un lugar mejor, tenemos que…

-¡Y así estaremos a tiempo para abrir los regalos!

-¡Alfred! Recuerda que la navidad no es sólo abrir regalos, lo verdaderamente importante es…

Arthur suspiró y se masajeó las sienes sin atreverse a intervenir en la discusión de los hermanos. _"¿Por qué a mí?"_ se lamentaba.

Lo que no sabía era que sus problemas no habían hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Fröhliche Weihnachten y buon natale - Feliz navidad en alemán e italiano respectivamente.

¿Quién es esa misteriosa figura que oyó la conversación de Iggy con Roma y Germania? ¿Podrán mantener a salvo al niño? ¿Podrán Alfred y Matthew regresar a tiempo para abrir sus regalos?

Dejen **reviews **si quieren saber!


	2. Se uno con Rusia o Prusia esta Navidad

Segunda parte! Con esto se aclararán más cosas. No me pude resistir poner a Rusia como el diablo, es que lo veo stalkeando en una esquina con unos cuernitos rojos y diciendo: ¿Quieres ser uno con Rusia, da? Y le quedaba perfecto! XDDDD Y tbn puse al bad friends trío. Si tengo suerte, podré seguir escribiendo un capítulo por día ^^

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, ¿por qué siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-¡Hermano! ¡Oh, mi amado hermano! ¡Ábreme por favor!

Oculto tras una improvisada barricada hecha con sillones, cojines y otros muebles, Rusia temblaba entero. Los tres bálticos le dirigieron una mirada llena de lástima.

-¡D-díganle que no estoy!-tartamudeó mientras empujaba a un muy nervioso Letonia.

-E-el señor Rusia d-dice que no est-tá…

-¡Letonia!-chillaron horrorizados los otros dos bálticos.

El menor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de apartarse. Gritó cuando un cuchillo abrió un hueco en la puerta y se desmayó cuando una mano se introdujo por ahí para girar la perilla.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que la enorme puerta blanca de madera le había caído encima cuando una emocionada Bielorrusia entró a toda prisa buscando a Rusia. Y no lo vio él, sino que se lo contaron Lituania y Estonia, porque ya estaba inconsciente.

-¡Hermano!-exclamó la chica a la vez que cortaba uno de los sillones de la barricada con su cuchillo-¿Por qué te escondes de mí? Tengo grandes noticias-anunció entusiasmada-Descubrí de una fuente muy confiable que el enviado finalmente está entre nosotros.

Al oír sus palabras, olvidó momentáneamente su temor y salió de su escondite. De pronto volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

-¿Es eso cierto?-la chica asintió-¡Da! ¡Lo sabía!-exclamó entusiasmado y los otros temblaron al verlo tan feliz, temiendo lo que pudiera implicar.

-¿Alguien quiere té?-Ucrania venía saliendo de la cocina-Oh, hermana, ¿cuándo llegaste? ¿Vas a festejar Navidad con nosotros?-preguntó en tono esperanzado, de verdad deseaba ver a su familia unida.

-Nii-san y yo tenemos algo muy importante que hacer-respondió aferrándose al brazo de su hermano mayor-Sólo nosotros-especificó.

-¿S-significa que a-al fin podré p-pasar una Navidad tranquila?-se percibía la ilusión en la voz del pequeño Raivis-¿U-una N-navidad sin Ru-Rusia?-a su lado, sus hermanos palidecieron y él empezó a temblar cuando su mayor temor se acercó a él.

-¡Claro que no! Que bromista eres, Letonia-le dejó caer con fuerza la mano en su cabeza y emitió un quejido ahogado-Esta actividad debe hacerse en familia.

-¿Para qué nos necesitas, Rusia-chan?-quiso saber Ucrania, pasando por alto la expresión de su hermana, quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y murmuraba algo que nadie oyó.

-Se dijo que un enviado especial llegaría a las naciones, un niño que se supone será nuestro guía-les explicó-Y es muy importante que ese niño sea...

-No pensé que el Señor Rusia tuviera esos gu…

-¡Letonia!-exclamó Estonia a la vez que le cubría la boca con la mano para que no terminara de hablar. El de la bufanda lo miró con una sonrisa que le erizó la piel-P-por favor continúe.

-Da. Como decía, si hacemos que esté de mi lado, será más fácil conseguir que todos sean uno con Rusia. Kolkolkolkol.

-Cuenta conmigo-dijo decidida Bielorrusia.

-Yo también quiero ayudar-levantó la mano tímidamente Ucrania-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos un niño en esta casa-al parecer su instinto maternal despertó.

-Y nosotros nos quedaremos cuidando la ca…-el ruso le sonrió a Lituania y los otros bálticos- Quiero decir, por favor permítanos acompañarlo.

-Tipo, que yo también quiero ir-las miradas de todos se centraron en Polonia, el cual venía saliendo tranquilo de la cocina, cargando una charola de galletas que devoraba él solo.

-¿Y este de donde salió?-Bielorrusia frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, yo lo invité…-admitió un temeroso Lituania-O más bien él, se invitó…

-Claro, ósea, no podía dejarte pasar Navidad sin me súper fashion presencia-dio una vuelta, modelando la diminuta faldita roja que usaba.

-¡Da! Entre más seamos, mejor-asintió entusiasmado-Oh, y casi se me olvida…-les indicó unas cajas con un ademán-El camarada América dejó aquí estos disfraces de la fiesta de Halloween del año pasado, pensé que sería divertido si los usamos.

Lituania, Estonia y Letonia no estaban muy convencidos, Ucrania dudaba si ponérselo, Polonia celebraba lo bien que combinaba con su ropa y Bielorrusia comentaba lo bien que se veía Rusia con…unos cuernos y una cola rojos.

-Ahora que estamos listos, les explicaré que hacer-tosió para aclararse la garganta- Aparentemente, hay tres naciones importantes que visitarán al niño y otros grupos que esperan aviso por su llegada, además el enviado está protegido por dos guardianes. Así que debemos dividirnos en grupos-concluyó, mirándolos fugazmente- Ucrania, Lituania y Polonia irán juntos-el lituano suspiró, deseaba ir con Bielorrusia, pero Polonia lo corrigió con un fuerte codazo-Ustedes se encargarán de las naciones que vayan a verlo. Estonia irá con Bielorrusia-la chica empezó a protestar y su cuchillo por poco se clava en la cabeza del báltico, culpándolo de que no pudiera ir en el mismo equipo que su hermano- Su misión será burlar a los guardianes y traer al pequeño hasta aquí. Y Letonia y yo…-le puso una mano en el hombro y casi salta al techo-nos encargaremos las tres figuras importantes. ¿Todo claro, da?-los demás asintieron en silencio- ¡Bien! Recuerden que no quiero errores, o si no…kolkolkol.

Tras lo cual cada quien se fue por su camino. Lo que no imaginaba Rusia, era que otros más ansiaban apoderarse del pequeño enviado.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡En serio no lo puedo creer!

Prusia se movía cual león enjaulado, ante la tranquila mirada de sus queridos amigos.

-Gilbert mon cher, por favor cálmate.

-¡No puedo calmarme! –le gritó indignado-¿Sabes qué es esto?-le aventó un trozo de papel.

-¿Una invitación?-observó distraídamente España-¿Para qué es?-la abrió y empezó a leerla-Oh, es para Alemania…"Está cordialmente invitado al nacimiento de…" ¡Mira, qué bonito! Dice que ha llegado un enviado muy importante y que hay que ir a visitarlo, pero parece que alguien olvidó escribir la dirección.

Lejos de ahí, Inglaterra hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no ahorcar a América, quien era el responsable de entregar las invitaciones pero olvidó escribirles la dirección. Canadá intentaba tenerlos en paz inútilmente.

-¡Eso no es lo que importa!-intervino nuevamente el albino- Se supone que ese niño es más awesome que el increíble de oresama…¡Y no estoy invitado! ¿Por qué West si y yo no?

-Alguna buena razón habrán tenido-concluyó Francia tranquilamente. España asintió- Pero lo que si me ofende, es que no me hayan invitado a mí…

-No los culpo-expresó el español, haciendo que su amigo se tirara al suelo en una pose por demás dramática- pero que yo no esté invitado…

-Considerando tus antecedentes, era más que obvio-se burló Prusia.

-Por enésima vez, ¡Me gustan los niños pero de manera sana, maldición!

-Igual no está de más tomar precauciones-sonrió el francés-Más importante, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-se dirigió al prusiano, quien le respondió arqueando una ceja-Te conozco, Gilbert. Sé que no dejarías pasar algo como esto así como así. Algún plan haz de tener.

-La verdad…-soltó una carcajada-Tienes toda la razón. Estaba pensando que la persona más apropiada para educar a ese niño, es claro está, el increíble oresama.

-¿Es en serio?-cuestionaron los otros dos, totalmente incrédulos.

-Kesesesese. Pero claro. Si es tan genial como dicen, solamente yo puedo cuidarlo, y además…-sus amigos lo miraron, esperando que continuara- Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien me dijo "awesome hermano mayor". Desde que West era pequeño.

-Creo que tienes razón-comentó Francia, imaginándose paseando con el niño y como una horda de chicas lindas acudirían a su paso al verlo y paso sacaría algunas cuantas conquistas- una presencia infantil no nos caería nada mal.

-Sería muy lindo…-España pensaba en cómo el mal carácter de Romano cambiaría después de que le llevara al pequeño. Lo cuidaría y se convertiría en toda una madre amorosa y de paso en una esposa (muy lejos de ahí, alguien estornudó) cariñosa- Hace mucho que nadie me dice "Jefe España".

-¡Pues ya está decidido!- Prusia alzó un puño y los otros lo invitaron-¡Vamos por el niño!

-¡Por el niño!

Y salieron corriendo, entusiasmados.

Ajeno al caos que se acababa de desatar, Canadá por fin consiguió calmar a Inglaterra, quien le asignó una nueva misión:

"_Cómo Alfred lo echó a perder, ahora tú serás el guía de Alemania, Italia y Japón"_

-¿Pero cómo se supone que haga eso?-suspiró con tristeza-nadie nunca me nota…

-¿Quién eres?

-Canadá-respondió a Kumajiro- exactamente de eso estaba hablando, nadie nunca me nota…

El osito contempló en silencio a su amo. El canadiense ya había intentado visitar a Japón en su casa y explicarle la situación. Que mal que justo en ese momento entró Italia gritando, haciendo que se olvidaran de él y le cerraran la puerta. Había intentado llamarles varias veces, pero era inútil. Simplemente nunca lo veían y menos escuchaban. Ladeó la cabeza, concentrándose en su aureola brillante e inevitablemente, pensó en los árboles de navidad bellamente decorados con luces de colores. Era imposible no notarlos.

-Y si…-lo llamó dudando-¿Y si usas algo brillante, cómo una luz?

-¿Una luz?-miró confundido a su mascota y luego observó las estrellas. Ciertamente, todo mundo las notaba-¡Eso és! ¡Qué gran idea, Kumakichi!

-¿Quién eres?

-Canadá. ¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer!

Mientras tanto, en casa de Japón, Italia y Alemania conversaban con él de las invitaciones que habían recibido, y a su vez, el asiático les comentaba de los extraños fenómenos que había notado en las estrellas.

-Sin duda alguna debe de relacionarse con la invitación.

-Probablemente sea eso-opinó el alemán, de acuerdo con su amigo- Por cierto, ¿No debería contactarnos alguien para avisarnos a dónde tenemos que ir? Cómo olvidaron poner la dirección…

-¡Doitsu, Doitsu!-Italia señaló entusiasmado a la ventana-¡Mira, una estrella fugaz!

-Pero si no es época de…

-Italia tiene razón-el rubio se acercó y contempló sorprendido que había una-Pe-pero, es muy extraño…

-¿Qué quiere decir?-cuestionó Kiku.

-Las estrellas fugaces se supone que sólo se ven por unos instantes, pero ésta…

El japonés vio por la ventana y notó lo que había extrañado a su amigo. La supuesta estrella fugaz se mantenía en el cielo, igual de brillante, mucho más que las demás.

Esperando que eso les pudiera dar una mejor perspectiva, salieron de la casa y de pronto, la estrella empezó a moverse. Lo cual por supuesto desató una lucha entre la lógica japonesa y la alemana, puesto que según ambos, eso desafiaba las leyes de la naturaleza.

-¿Y si la estrellita quiere que la sigamos?-preguntó inocentemente Italia.

-¡Sí!-gritó emocionada la estrella, cuyo resplandor en realidad estaba formado por una serie de luces para árbol de navidad conectadas a una batería.

-Um…dadas las…extrañas circunstancias, pienso que deberíamos hacer lo que Italia-san dice.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-el alemán no estaba del todo convencido. Feliciano mientras tanto pegaba de saltitos y saludaba al cielo. Ludwig suspiró-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¡Ve, esto va a ser muy divertido!-exclamó alegremente el italiano, pero de pronto se detuvo en seco- Si el niño que vamos a ver es realmente tan importante, ¿no deberíamos llevarle un regalo?

Alemania y Japón intercambiaron una mirada. El hecho de que su usualmente distraído aliado hubiera hecho dos observaciones lógicas en esa noche, hablaba del gran poder que guardaba el pequeño enviado. Por lo que después de buscar los regalos (oro incienso y mirra, puesto que según Ludwig, esa era la tradición), partieron en su busca en el auto de Kiku.

-¡Yo conduzco!

-¡I-Italia, nooooo….!

* * *

Si ya seeeeeeeeeeeee, q tengo un problema, muchos en realidad v.v Pero me alegra q les haya gustado y espero q sigan al pendiente. Felicidades a los que adivinaron q se trataba de Bielorrusia XDDDD Y Canadá es la estrella de Belén! O algo así…a poco no es adorable?

¿Llegarán Alemania, Italia y Japón a su destino (con vida)? ¿Rusia se apoderará del niño?¿O será Prusia? ¿Podrán sus guardianes mantenerlo a salvo?

**¡Lean y dejen reviews!**


	3. Pidiendo posada

Continuamos con la historia, aparición de Baby!Sealand y sus queridos pguardianes/padres. Lo iba a subir ayer pero se me hizo tarde y no lo acabé v.v Como dije que iba a subir uno diario, espero subir el próximo en la noche. Participación especial de los otros nórdicos. ¿Qué papel creen que les di?

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, ¿Por qué siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

-¡Mamá!

-No.

-¡Mamá!

-Que no.

-¡Mamá!

-¡Dije que no!

Ignorando los continuos reclamos, un pequeño niño rubio de ojos verdes y cejas grandes abrazó con fuerza a Finlandia, a la vez que le dirigía una gran sonrisa. El mayor suspiró resignado. Pero era mejor enseñarle que él no era "mamá", antes que se le hiciera costumbre.

"_Tal vez no lo dice en serio"_ intentó excusarlo _"Todavía es muy pequeño, seguro no conoce otra pala…"_

-¡Papá!-exclamó alegremente cuando Suecia se acercó, para su completa consternación.

El de lentes le dirigió una cálida mirada y regresó a su posición frente a la puerta, sujetando su espada. El rifle de Finlandia descansaba en la cama, a una prudente distancia de su nuevo hijo. Hana-Tamago se encontraba junto a su pequeño amo, haciendo el papel de fiel guardiana.

Había sido un día inusual. Luego de una inútil reunión, se propusieron regresar a casa lo antes posible para disfrutar de una tranquila Navidad. Su plan se arruinó con la cancelación de los vuelos por las nevadas y entonces pensaron en buscar un hotel dónde quedarse, pero todos estaban llenos debido a la temporada y por si fuera poco, su billetera estaba perdida. Al parecer, Dinamarca le había pedido prestado dinero y le dejó una nota diciéndole que luego se lo pagaría. Tino intentó calmarlo y le dijo que mejor buscaran otro lugar dónde quedarse, que él todavía tenía algo de dinero. Pero no parecía haber ningún lugar disponible y luego de mucho caminar y al grito de "En el nombre del cielo, os pido posada, pues no puede andar mi esposa amada", Berwald consiguió que les dieran una habitación en un sencillo hotel (y el gerente se sorprendió al ver que su esposa no era una mujer, pero una mirada del de lentes bastó para que se guardara sus comentarios).

El cuarto era algo frío, pero al menos tenían un lugar dónde descansar. O eso pensaron, hasta que se escucharon unas campanas, seguidas por un fuerte resplandor y aparecieron Roma y Germania, para comunicarles que tras examinar a muchos candidatos, habían sido elegidos como los guardianes del pequeño enviado (Austria y Hungría fueron descalificados luego de que revisaron los archivos ocultos en la computadora de la chica).

-Se llama Sealand-le dijo Germania-Todavía es una micro nación, pero ya crecerá y es su deber mantenerlo a salvo hasta que eso pase, puesto que muchos ansían apoderarse de él.

A su lado, Suecia se limitó a asentir en silencio, conmovido por la linda visión de su esposa abrazando al pequeño rubio. Por suerte siempre cargaba su espada (por precaución) y Finlandia su rifle (por precaución), así que confiaba que pudieran protegerlo.

Los contempló unos instantes. Tino lo arrullaba suavemente y Hana-Tamago se había echado a su lado, esperando darle algo de calor en la fría habitación. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando lo vio bostezar y cerrar los ojos. No permitiría que nadie ni nada le hiciera daño.

-¡Hola Sve!

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el ruido despertó a Sealand. Dinamarca entró tranquilamente, ignorando que Suecia se debatía muy seriamente si cortarle o no la cabeza. Tras él venían Noruega e Islandia, seguido de su puffin.

-Oh vaya, así que era verdad después de todo.

-Buenas noches, Dinamarca-saludó Finlandia con una sonrisa forzada, esforzándose por tranquilizar al niño-¿Qué es verdad?

-Norge, Isu y yo estábamos paseando por ahí…

-Se peleó en un bar y tuvimos que ir a buscarlo-intervino Noruega.

-Cómo decía, íbamos por ahí…-continuó, ignorando su comentario- cuando de pronto una invitación cayó del cielo, diciendo que un niño muy importante había llegado el día de hoy…

-Pero no le pusieron la dirección-aclaró Islandia.

-Hey, yo estoy contando la historia-protestó y los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada de resignación- ¿En qué iba? ¡Ah! Estábamos pensando que hacer, cuando un ángel muy parecido a Inglaterra nos condujo hasta aquí-se acercó a Finlandia. Sealand al fin había dejado de llorar-¡Así que este es el pequeñín! Te traje un regalo-sacó una caja-Son legos, ¿verdad que te gustan?-el niño balbuceó entusiasmado y Dinamarca sonrió-¡Pero claro que te gustan!

-¿Los c'mpraste usa'do mi d'nero, v'rdad?-preguntó Suecia de manera amenazante.

-Pero que egoísta eres, Sve, ¡Esto es más grande que tú o yo!-alegó el otro nórdico.

-Um…más importante-interrumpió Finlandia-Creo que él tiene hambre-indicó a la pequeña micro nación, quien parecía estar muy ocupado chupándose el pulgar-¿Qué hacemos?-de pronto sintió un escalofrío al notar que el sueco lo observaba fijamente-¡D-deja de pensar…lo que sea que estés pensando!-lo reprendió y el otro bajó la mirada, como perrito regañado-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tal vez no sea muy tarde y podamos comprar algo de leche…

-¡Qué gran idea, Fin!-exclamó Dinamarca- Yo me hago cargo…-sacó una billetera, pero se la arrebataron de inmediato-¿Pero quién te crees?

-Mía-repuso el sueco tras examinar el objeto-Yo iré-para nada confiaba en el danés.

El finlandés se limitó a observarlo y luego al niño en sus brazos, que acababa de dormirse. Seguramente no tardaría en despertar pidiendo que lo alimentaran. Roma y Germania les habían informado que algunos irían tras Sealand, ¿No sería obvio que también intentaran atacarlos? A pesar que Suecia podía cuidarse por su cuenta, no le daba confianza dejarlo solo.

-Ve con él-sugirió Noruega-Nosotros lo cuidaremos, no te preocupes.

-¿En serio?

El otro asintió y extendió los brazos, pidiéndole en silencio que le entregara al pequeño. El ojivioleta lo consideró unos minutos y al final se lo dio.

-Y ahora somos niñeros-se quejó el nórdico mayor-Qué se supone que hagamos, ¿quedarnos aquí cómo animales en un establo?

-Exa'to.

-¡Berwald!

-Lo s'ento-se disculpó ante la reprimenda de su esposa-No lo d'cía por u'tedes-agregó dirigiéndose a Noruega e Islandia.

-Lo entendemos, no te preocupes-aseguró el menor-Dinamarca puede ser el buey…

-Islandia-lo regañó su hermano reprimiendo una leve risita burlona y además le propinó un fuerte pisotón al enojado danés cuando quiso protestar por el comentario-Vas a despertarlo otra vez.

-Intentaremos no tardarnos, por favor cuídenlo bien. Lo mismo va para ti, Hana-Tamago-la perrita ladró una vez para indicarle que había entendido su orden.

Y la pareja salió de la habitación, aún dudando si había sido buena idea dejar a Sealand con ellos.

-Norge, ¿sabías que te ves muy lindo cargando a un bebé? Pareces toda una mamá.

-Cállate-repuso sonrojado a la vez que dejaba al pequeño rubio en la cama al lado de Hana-Tamago. Islandia frunció el ceño cuando Dinamarca abrazó a su hermano y miro a otra parte-¡Suéltame!

Hana-Tamago, quien se encontraba tranquilamente echada al lado de Sealand se levantó de pronto con las orejas en alto y el pelo del lomo erizado. Un ruido llamó su atención, pero no supo decir de dónde provenía. Y los otros estaban tan distraídos que no notaron el sutil sonido de algo rasgando el cristal de la ventana, hasta que se formó un círculo que fue removido para que una mano pudiera entrar y abrirla desde dentro.

-Oh vamos, yo sé que me quieres…

-Nunca te he querido, no te quiero y nunca te querré.

-Eso no fue lo que me dijiste ayer en la noche.

-¡Cierra la boca!-exclamó golpeándolo en el estómago. Islandia mientras tanto se sonrojó entero y cerró los ojos, a la vez que se cubría los oídos con las manos.

La ventana se abrió y una chica de cabello largo con dos cuernitos rojos en la cabeza entró sigilosamente. La mascota lo notó y empezó a gruñir, pero debido a la discusión, no la escucharon.

-Es que no puedo evitar recordar tu dulce expresión cuando te…

-¡Qué te calles!

-¡Mejor cállense los dos!

Bielorrusia sonrió cuando tomó al niño en sus brazos, que apenas se movió un poco y siguió durmiendo. Hana-Tamago ladró, pero bastó una mirada para hacerle sentir un profundo temor que la dejó paralizada y terminó ocultándose bajo la cama. El puffin, que había presenciado la escena, comenzó a picotear a su amo en el brazo, esperando llamar su atención. Que mal que Islandia estaba tan distraído intentando olvidar los detalles que daba Dinamarca de su noche con Noruega.

-Lo tengo-pronunció Natalia en tono triunfal desapareciendo por la ventana.

-No debería hacer esto…-fuera, Estonia la esperaba-Finlandia me va a matar cuando se entere.

-Silencio-demandó severa-Deberías estar feliz de haberle sido útil a mi querido hermano.

-¡Auch!-exclamó el danés sobándose la cabeza. El ave le había dado un fuerte picotazo- ¿Qué le pasa a este pajarraco?

Islandia iba a protestar, justo cuando escuchó el ladrido de Hana-Tamago, que había salido de su escondite. De inmediato palideció, entendiendo lo que había pasado.

-Se lo llevaron.

-¿Pe-pero cómo?-balbuceó Dinamarca-Nosotros estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo, es imposible que alguien entrara.

-No lo es-sentenció Noruega indicando la ventana y se asomó esperando ver a todavía a alguien, pero no fue el caso.

-Bonito perro guardián resultas…¡Ay!

La mascota, enojada, lo mordió en la mano. Luego procedió a olfatear hasta que captó bien el olor de Sealand. Saltó a la ventana y comenzó a arañar el cristal, indicándoles a los otros que la siguieran.

-Parece que encontró algo-observó Islandia y su puffin se colocó al lado de la cachorra, moviendo sus alas y picoteando el cristal-Seguramente pueden llevarnos a Sealand.

-¡Pues vamos a buscarlo!-exclamó Dinamarca decidido-Pero…alguien tiene que quedarse por si Fin y Sve regresan primero.

Los tres sintieron un escalofrío. Lo que más les asustaba era que Finlandia intentara usarlos de tiro al blanco al decirle que algún loco se había robado a su pequeño, tenía una puntería muy buena y daba más miedo que Rusia cuando enojaba, y vaya que eso lo haría enojar. Seguramente Suecia los decapitaría una vez que su esposa terminara con ellos, si es que dejaba algo.

-Bueno, cómo soy el Rey de los nórdicos y el más fuerte, es obvio que tengo que ir-abrió la ventana, dejando que Hana-Tamago saliera de un salto y luego siguiéndola él.

-Yo iré también-anunció Noruega.

-Pero si no te gusta estar con Dinamarca. Yo iré-alegó Islandia.

-Para que sea justo, juguemos piedra, papel y tijera y el que pierda se quedará.

-¡No es justo!-gritó cerrando un puño con fuerza sin darse cuenta-¡Sabes que soy terrible en ese jue…!

-Papel vence a piedra -sentenció triunfal corriendo hacia la ventana-No tardaremos.

El puffin lo observó salir y por unos instantes dudó si debía hacerlo también. Pero al final la preocupación por su amo pudo más que el instinto de conservación y se quedó con él. Islandia tragó grueso y empezó a rezar porque encontraran a Sealand y lo trajeran de vuelta antes que Suecia y Finlandia regresaran. No quería ser él quien diera las explicaciones.

Y por si acaso, le quitaría las balas al rifle del finlandés.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews:

**Setsuka Minami**: El BFT vendrían siendo el equivalente a los soldados de Herodes, por eso q quieren apoderarse del santo inocente. Claro que su intención es educarlo a su imagen y semejanza…o algo así, pobre niño La verdad no sé si se hagan pastorelas en otros países de Latinoamérica, en México que yo sepa si se hacen. Y creo q este capitulo contesta tu pregunta XD

**faby-nan:** Jajaja, pues sí y de hecho estuve haciendo memoria de las pastorelas que me ha tocado ver. Hubo que era sobre la estrella de Belén y por eso se me ocurrió poner a Canadá, verdad q es lindo?

**Visumr:** Muchas gracias! ^^ Prometo esforzarme por seguir subiendo un capitulo diario, q bueno q te guste y espero q sigas al pendiente.

**GoreHetare:** Ya tenemos los angelitos y los diablitos. No es q haya parejas precisamente, pero no me podía resistir a poner algo de DenxNor, SuFin y sobre todo, a mamá-Finlandia XDDD Espero q te haya gustado.

**Mikitsan:** Si Italia maneja verán estrellas y angelitos …pero creo q no quieren verlos de esa manera. Creo q esto contesta tu pregunta XDDDD Es q Fin es la esposa de Su ^^ (o al menos lo quiere como si lo fuera) y tbn es una linda í esta la actualización.

La línea q dice Su mientras buscan donde quedarse la tomé la canción q se usa al pedir posada, es algo que se hace aquí en México, ¿en otros países se hace tbn? Se supone q se juntan en una casa, alguien lleva a los santos peregrinos (María y José) y es así como que para recordar todo el viaje q tuvieron q hacer hasta q alguien les dio un lugar donde hospedarse cuando iba a nacer el niño Jesús. Después se reza el rosario, se rompe la piñata, hay cena y eso. Es divertido ^^

Ya tenemos al niño, sus padres, los angelitos, los diablitos y hasta al BFT, faltan los pastores ¿Quiénes creen que son? ¿Podrán Dinamarca y Noruega recuperar a Sealand a tiempo, o Islandia enfrentará la ira de los enojados padres?

**Lean y dejen review!**


	4. Vamos pastores, vamos

Otro capítulo! Al fin salen los pastores XDDDDD También, es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre latin Hetalia, espero q no me haya quedado tan mal *se esconde en una esquina emo* De verdad lo intenté! Busqué referencias en livejournal y encontré varios one shots y fanarts de ellos (me declaro fan oficial del Argentina(Martín)xChile(Manuel), y creo q Venezuela y Colombia se ven bien juntas XD). Tbn, gracias a Anni x3 q me dejó usar a su personaje Carlitos, Tierra del Fuego ^^ (espero q te guste de todo corazón!)

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre tengo q repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

Mientras que Suecia y Finlandia tenían su búsqueda personal tratando de encontrar una tienda abierta donde pudieran comprar algo para alimentar a su hijo (lo cual había resultado ser algo difícil, puesto que la mayoría estaban cerradas y la que habían encontrado abierta, el encargado la cerró inmediatamente al ver a Suecia, asustado que pudieran asaltarlo), Canadá continuaba guiando a Alemania, Italia y Japón, Arthur pensaba en cómo contactar a Roma o Germania para decirles que no podía con el trabajo y que buscaran un reemplazo, que Dinamarca y Noruega iniciaban su frenética carrera por recuperar a Sealand, y que Islandia pensaba que decirles a los padres del niño si regresaban antes, otros países habían recibido sus correspondientes invitaciones y viajaban camino a conocer al pequeño enviado. Claro que sus planes se vieron interrumpidos por la falta de dirección, así que de momento se encontraban tomando un pequeño receso en lo que averiguaban que hacer.

-¡Tramposo mentiroso, esa fue una mano clarísima!

-¡Che, resígnate y acepta la derrota como hombre!

Colombia observó la discusión de Brasil y Argentina no muy segura de qué hacer. Ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría desde el momento en que el argentino le propuso al brasileño que jugaran un pequeño partido amistoso de futbol para pasar el rato, que al final acabó siendo todo menos amistoso.

-¿No deberíamos hacer algo?-se dirigió a Venezuela.

La aludida frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, para luego darle la espalda y seguir jugando a peinar su largo cabello con sus dedos. Colombia suspiró y se dirigió entonces a Chile.

-No-respondió cortante y en cambio optó por acomodarle la ropa a Tierra del fuego.

El pequeño Carlitos había estado jugando con un tamborcito rojo regalo de sus padres y ahora aceptaba en silencio las atenciones de su madre. A su lado, Como tú, su ovejita, se limitaba a balar y observar la caótica escena.

Había sido una reunión improvisada, muy, muy improvisada. Se habían topado por accidente al enterarse que todos habían recibido la misma invitación y decidieron que sería mejor hacer el viaje juntos.

Lo que más le había sorprendido al niño, fue el ver su nombre junto al de sus padres. En verdad se sintió muy feliz de que lo tomaran en cuenta. Y lo que más le extrañó a Chile…

-¿Por qué mi nombre está junto al tuyo?

-Porque sos mi mu…-la mirada del chileno le heló la sangre y le indicó que no completara el comentario.

Y ahora esperaban por alguna señal o indicación de a dónde debían dirigirse.

-¿Alguien quiere tamalitos?-ofreció México-También hay atole.

-Y ceviche y pisco-agregó Perú, su llama estaba echada tras él.

Los presentes interrumpieron momentáneamente sus actividades (no es como si hubieran estado haciendo algo de cualquier forma) para disfrutar de la cena. Pero justo en ese momento…

-¡Hahahaha!¡The Hero is here!

Un resplandor bajó del cielo, revelando la figura de un ángel rubio y de lentes. No todos estaban felices de verlo.

-¿Qué hace el gringo ese aquí?-masculló la mexicana en voz baja, envolviéndose bien su rebozo. El peruano se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-¡Alegría y paz en la tierra a los…! No puedo decir eso, que aburrido. En fin, me imagino que todos deben haber recibido su invitación-los latinos asintieron- Ok, pues es mi deber ser su guía para…

-¿Se te olvidó escribirles la dirección, verdad?-cuestionó Venezuela cruzándose de brazos.

-Eh…¡Hahahaha!-rió estruendosamente y supieron que efectivamente, lo había olvidado-Eso no es lo que importa. ¡Vámonos! Se nos hace tarde.

El americano avanzó al frente decidido, hasta qué…

-Mamá, ¿por qué está usando un vestido?-preguntó inocentemente Carlitos a Chile.

-¡N-no es una falda, es una túnica!-gritó sonrojado y en ese instante sopló una brisa de aire que le levantó la túnica e hizo que intentara torpemente evitar mostrar más de la cuenta al más puro estilo Marylin Monroe y que los demás tuvieran un ataque de risa.

-¡A qué hora sales por el pan, güerito!-se burló México.

-¡Fiu fiu!-le chifló Brasil.

-¡Che, que bonitas piernas!-le gritó Argentina.

-He-hey, basta ya…-quiso poner orden Colombia, pero al final no pudo suprimir una risita.

Perú se abrazaba al cuello de Cool Llama, en un vano intento por mantenerse de pie después de tan tremendo ataque de risa. Venezuela tenía lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reír, así como Chile.

Tierra del Fuego no entendía el por qué de la conmoción. Si sólo había hecho una simple pregunta. Pero parecía que todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho, incluidos su mamá y su papá. Ladeó la cabeza. De verdad, no los entendía y dudaba que algún día pudiera entenderlos.

Una vez que se tranquilizaron, pero sin perder la oportunidad de molestar a América, siguieron con su camino.

-Esperen a que el niño vea mi regalo-sonrió Brasil y les mostró una pelota de futbol y un uniforme tamaño infantil de la selección de su país-Seguro que le va a gustar mucho.

-Me copiaste-protestó Argentina y soltó momentáneamente a su hijo de la mano para enseñar su regalo, que también consistía en un balón y un uniforme, sólo que de la selección de su país.

-¿Regalo?-Carlitos se detuvo en seco.

-No, que el mío es mejor-la venezolana les mostró orgullosa una corona y una banda que decía "Bebé No. 1"-Seguro que le gusta más.

-¡El mío es mejor!-exclamó Perú y les enseño un pequeño poncho, además de un muñeco de peluche de una llama-Y los hice yo mismo-sonrió satisfecho.

-Pues lo mío es todavía mejor-sacó una canasta-Traje dulces de mi casa y tequila.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre darle tequila a un niño!-cuestionaron Chile y Colombia al mismo tiempo.

-No, que los dulces son para el niño y el tequila para los papás.

Y así siguieron discutiendo, ajenos a la preocupación que crecía en la mente de Tierra el Fuego.

Todavía que lo habían invitado a un evento tan importante, ¡y olvidó llevar un regalo! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió? Abrazó con fuerza a su ovejita. ¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía nada para regalarle, y el imaginar a Bolivia riéndose de él no le hizo sentir mejor.

-Como tú, ¿y ahora qué hago?-se lamentó y su mascota baló para confortarlo.

El llamado de su padre lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Argentina le ofreció su mano y el niño corrió para tomarla, todavía pensando en cómo resolver su gran predicamento.

-Oh por cierto-habló en tono casual su guía-Estamos esperando a otro grupo, ¡Ah, ahí vienen!

No tardaron en acercarse Austria, Hungría, Holanda, Bélgica, Suiza y Liechtenstein. Ellos también fueron invitados y también terminaron viajando en grupo debido a la falta de dirección. Pero apenas empezaron a caminar juntos los dos grupos un tramo, cuando algunos problemitas empezaron a surgir.

-¡Tú!-México señaló amenazadoramente a Austria-¡Mi penacho, regrésamelo!

-Otra vez lo mismo…-suspiró resignado el austriaco, ya preparado para el ataque.

-¡Regrésame el penacho de Moctezuma!

-¡Deja en paz al Señor Austria!-intervino rápidamente Hungría para separarlos.

-La vez pasada no pude decirte lo que pensaba, pero esta vez no se salvas-Brasil se dirigió a Holanda-Tu y yo, un juego, aquí y ahora-le lanzó el balón con el que jugara antes con Argentina.

-Cuando quieras-lo retó el europeo-Otra vez voy a ganarte.

-Me encanta tu pañoleta-Bélgica se acercó a Colombia, ignorando a la inconforme venezolana a su lado- Es muy linda.

-Gracias-sonrió ella, algo apenada por el cumplido-Tu listón también es muy lindo, se te ve muy bien.

-¿Cuánto a que se tiñe el pelo?

-¿Perdón?-la belga alzó una ceja, inconforme por el comentario y obtuvo en cambio una sonrisa desafiante de la latina. Colombia se dio una palmada en la frente.

-¡Martín!-le gritó Chile indignado al argentino cuando lo vio acercarse peligrosamente a Liechtenstein. Pero ni tiempo le dio de hacer nada, alguien más se le adelantó.

-Aléjate de mi hermana-Suiza le apuntó con su arma.

-Oh, qué bonita-la pequeña rubia pasó por alto la discusión de los otros dos y fue a acariciar a Cool Llama-¿Es tuya?

-Em…gra-gracias-respondió apenado Perú-Se llama Cool Llama-y se sonrojó cuando la chica le dirigió una sonrisa.

Menos mal que Suiza seguía ocupado, o si no, le habría ido muy mal.

Alfred, por primera vez, trataba de ser el adulto maduro y tenerlos en orden. Estaba determinado a probarle a Arthur que no era un mocoso irresponsable (al parecer todavía no le perdonaba lo de las invitaciones), pero era bastante difícil.

"_Este trabajo es muy poco heroico"_ protestó _"Debería mejor estar peleando con demonios o cosas así. Y aún quiero mis regalos"_

Lo que todos ignoraban, era que tres figuras con cuernos y cola rojos los observaban a una prudente distancia.

-Se supone que tenemos que impedir que lleguen con el niño…-habló Lituania.

-Pero, la verdad…-siguió Ucrania.

Polonia dejó de revisar su manicura (rojo, para que combinara con el resto de su atuendo) para centrar su atención en las naciones discutiendo y en el pobre ángel que intentaba inútilmente tenerlos en paz.

-Tipo, que no necesitan nuestra ayuda para llevarse mal-opinó de manera casual sin darle mucha importancia.

Ucrania y Lituania suspiraron y el polaco siguió inspeccionando sus uñas. Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada, no seguros de qué hacer dado que su misión al parecer ya estaba hecha, y ni siquiera tuvieron que intervenir. Al final optaron por seguirlos, para vigilarlos por si algo pasaba y realmente debían participar. Aunque para cómo se veían las cosas, dudaban seriamente que su presencia fuera requerida.

Ignorando el…terrible peligro en que se encontraban, Tierra del Fuego tomó su tamborcito, a Como Tú y se alejó un poco del grupo para ir a sentarse en una orilla del camino. Quería estar sólo para pensar qué podía regalarle a esa personita tan importante. No tenía nada de valor y no quería pedirles ayuda a sus padres, pues pensaba que ese problema debía resolverlo por su cuenta. Después de todo, cada quien había llevado su propio regalo, él tenía que hacer lo mismo.

-Necesito pensar que regalarle al niño-suspiró tristemente, frustrado porque no se le ocurría nada. Su ovejita baló, como para indicarle que lo apoyaba-¿Qué puedo hacer?

* * *

¡Listo!

Realizando una investigación exhaustiva en internet, el penacho fue un regalo de Moctezuma al rey de España, y luego de deambular por muchas partes terminó en Viena. So, "regalo dado jamás tomado" o algo por el estilo, pero mi México-chan es algo terca y el pobre Austria paga las consecuencias XD

En l capitulo pasado, los nórdicos eran los animalitos del corral XDDD Y ahora les traigo tbn a los pastores ^^ Probablemente mañana suba doble capítulo si el tiempo m e lo permite. Eso y…em…pues, lamento informarles (?) q para bien o para mal, Santa Finlandia me regaló un Wii en navidad ^^ y lamentablemente, eso implica q debo sacrificar algo de tiempo para jugar, no puedo dejar q el regalo se desperdicie, verdad? 8D Pero les prometo q voy a seguir escribiendo!

¿Qué pasará con el niño? ¿Llegarán las naciones finalmente a su destino? ¿Podrá Carlitos encontrar algo q regalarle a Sealand?

**Dejen reviews y Feliz Navidad!**


	5. Noche de caos

Perdón por la tardanza! Espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad ^^ Me ocupé un poco por las responsabilidades sociales con mi familia, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo que sigue. El próximo es el final. El villancico que canta Italia se llama "la burra de chocolate" le cambié la letra un poco para que quedara de acuerdo a su situación XD Nuevamente, gracias a Anni x3 por prestarme a su personaje Carlitos, Tierra del Fuego, es un amor! Les recomiendo que lean sus fics, de verdad amo a ese niño X3 Y su oveja se llama Como tú, es un amorsh con cuatro patitas y mucha lanita LOL

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío y nunca lo será, porque siempre me hacen repetirlo? T.T**

* * *

**Hacia Belén vamos todos rin rin**

**Yo me remendaba yo me remendé, yo me eché un remiendo yo me lo quité~**

**¡Cargados con rica pasta!**

-¿Qué está haciendo Italia-san?-cuestionó Japón sin dejar de fijarse en la estrella que los guiaba. Al final logró conducir su auto.

-Está cantando un villancico-repuso el alemán en tono resignado.

**¡Finlandia Finlandia, ven acá corriendo!  
¡Que Rusia y Letonia nos están siguiendo!**

-Esa letra es muy…interesante.

-¿Hm?-Alemania alzó una ceja-Pero así no va la…¡AH!-exclamó de pronto, observando horrorizado el espejo retrovisor-¡Ahí viene Rusia!

Tras ellos, dando de saltitos, iba la nación de la bufanda. En una mano sostenía su querida pipa de agua y con la otra arrastraba a un tembloroso Letonia.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí!-exclamó Japón, desconcentrándose y perdiendo de vista la estrella-¿C-cree que quiera apoderarse del niño?

-Seguramente…¡Se está acercando! ¡Acelera Japón, acelera!

Rusia pareció percatarse que lo habían visto y aceleró su marcha un poco sin dejar de sonreír. Mientras tanto, Alemania se vio distraído por una llamada entrante a su celular.

-Hola, West ¿cómo estás?

-Bruder, este no es el momento para…¡Cuidado con el gato!

Prusia alcanzó a oír gritos, un fuerte maullido y un auto derrapando. Según él, se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

-Hola, Gilbert-saludó Italia en medio de todo el caos. Al parecer le habían dado el teléfono.

-¡Ita-chan! Que sorpresa, kesesese-rio tontamente-Hey, si mal no recuerdo, mi hermano y tu recibieron una invitación para visitar a un niño muy especial que nació hoy, pues verás…sucede que yo también quiero ir a visitarlo pero no sé dónde está.

-Ah, nosotros tampoco sabíamos pero entonces apareció una estrellita que nos estaba guiando hacia allá, sólo que se apareció Rusia y se nos perdió porque estamos huyendo de…

-¡El árbol! ¡Japón, frena, frena!

-…-

-¿Y bien?-Francia llamó a su amigo-¿Qué te dijo?

-Algo de seguir una estrella, no les entendí, parece que estaban jugando carreritas con Rusia.

Sintieron un escalofrío ante la mención del ruso. Era más que obvio que también andaba tras el niño y eso no haría más que complicar sus planes. Si de por sí no tenían idea de dónde buscarlo, sería más complicado dado que no eran los únicos.

-Oigan…si Rusia está tras el pequeñín-habló España- ¿No sería obvio pensar que tendría a más gente ayudándole, como por ejemplo, su hermana Bielorrusia?

-Así es-asintió Prusia.

-Oui, muy probable-secundó Francia.

-Entonces…¿No sería obvio pensar que si ella está caminando por ahí cargando un bebé, ya nos ganaron al niño?

-¿Eh…sí?

-¿…oui?

-Oh-hizo una pausa-Pues entonces creo que tenemos que regresar a ese café que pasamos hace unas calles, porque ahí estaba Bielorrusia y tenía a un bebé con ella.

-¡Por qué no nos dijiste antes!-lo reprendió Gilbert.

-Es que no estaba del todo seguro, podría ser una coincidencia.

-Luego lo invades si quieres-el francés se interpuso entre el sonriente español y el enojado prusiano-Recuerda que tenemos algo más importante que hacer.

Tecleando a gran velocidad en su laptop, resguardándose en un pequeño café del frío de la noche y mientras intentaban contactar a Rusia, Estonia esperaba junto con Bielorrusia.

El báltico se encontraba visitando las páginas web de diversas tiendas especializadas en cosas para bebés. Aparentemente, mientras escapaban con Sealand, en algún punto estuvo a punto de despertar, pero simplemente volvió a acomodarse en los brazos de la chica y hablando en sueños había dicho "Mamá". Lo cual no hizo más que despertar el oculto instinto maternal de Natalia y ahora obligaba al de lentes a buscar todo lo necesario (más otras cosas inútiles) para el pequeño rubio.

-¿Todavía no terminas?-lo amenazó con su cuchillo.

-No es mi culpa, la conexión a internet está demasiado lenta-alegó tecleando todavía más rápido.

-Pues arréglala.

-¡E-eso intento!

-¿Una cuna rosa?-se levantó de su lugar y observó el pedido realizado en una página de compras online-¿Cómo se te ocurre usar rosa para un niño?

-E-es que no ha-había otro modelo y…

Afortunadamente (o no) para Estonia, en ese momento, tres naciones que los habían estado espiando decidieron que era su oportunidad perfecta para intervenir. Todo lo que necesitaban era crear una pequeña distracción y ya sabían cómo hacerlo.

-¡Miren, es Rusia con un anillo de compromiso!-gritó España para llamar su atención, y al instante, la chica dejó de ahorcar al pobre estonio y se quedó paralizada, la ilusión reflejada en sus ojos.

-¡Y además está desnudo!-gritó también Francia y sus amigos le dirigieron una mirada recriminatoria por el comentario y la imagen mental que acababan de tener, pero simplemente los ignoró.

Una entusiasmada Bielorrusia salió corriendo del café, arrojando a un aterrado Estonia al suelo, quien tan sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos, en caso de que efectivamente Rusia anduviera por ahí. No quería ver más de la cuenta. Prusia aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar y tomar al durmiente rubiecito.

-Tu vienes con el awesome yo-sonrió triunfal.

Sealand, mientras tanto, ignoraba el peligro en que se encontraba y soñaba con una gran multitud de naciones que iba a visitarlo, todos le llevaban bonitos regalos y lo reconocían. En verdad se sentía muy feliz. O al menos así fue hasta que abrió los ojos y tras explorar sus alrededores con la mirada, comprobó no estaba en el cuarto donde originalmente se hubiera dormido. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero entonces notó que alguien lo abrazaba y se tranquilizó un poco.

-Awwww, miren, ya despertó-señaló España con expresión soñadora.

-Les presento a mi awesome (no tanto como yo, claro) nuevo hermanito menor-sonrió orgulloso Prusia.

-Pobre niño, si le dices eso lo vas a traumar-objetó Francia y se acercó para verlo mejor_-¡Ce bel enfant! _¿Quieres venir con tío Francis?-Sealand extendió sus bracitos, entusiasmado por la atención, pero Gilbert no pensaba soltarlo.

-Cómo si lo fuera a dejar contigo.

-Oh vamos, sería peor dejarlo con _Espagne…_

-¡Hey!

-Además les recuerdo que yo cuidé a Canadá y salió bastante normal.

-¿A quién?-preguntaron los otros dos alzando una ceja (tres, contando a Sealand, pero no lo dijo en voz alta) y Francia resistió el impulso de darse una palmada en la frente.

Y hablando del canadiense, en esos momentos estaba al borde del llanto. No sólo había perdido de vista a Alemania, Italia y Japón, su resplandor se apagó y no se explicaba el por qué. Aún cuando los encontrara, ellos no lo notarían. Dejó escapar una lágrima. Arthur le había confiado esa importante misión a él y lo había echado a perder.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?-sollozó.

Su alternativa era llamar a Inglaterra, pero no quería decirle que falló, al menos no todavía. Kumajiro se limitó a observarlo ladeando la cabeza, no seguro de qué decirle para consolarlo, aparte de preguntarle quién era.

Pero Canadá no era el único con problemas. Dinamarca y Noruega seguían en su búsqueda por recuperar a Sealand. El noruego incluso había invocado a su troll para que les ayudara.

-Me sorprende que decidieras venir conmigo…-le cerró el paso y se acercó a él en actitud que pretendía ser seductora-Bueno, no realmente.

El otro intentó apartarlo de un manotazo, pero su intención se quedó a medias cuando el danés lo sujeto por la muñeca y rodeó su cintura con su brazo libre.

-O me sueltas o te…¡A-ah!-gimió cuando sintió los dedos del otro enrollarse en su mechoncito de cabello flotante.

-Te ves tan lindo cuando pones esa cara-sonrió ante su expresión-Definitivamente, el mejor regalo de Navidad que podría pedir, sería estar a solas contigo…

-Di…Dina…marca…-se aferró más fuerte a él al sentirlo jalar de su rulito.

-¿Sí, mi Norge?

Con las pocas fuerzas y voluntad que le quedaban, Noruega consiguió hacer una seña a su troll y Dinamarca pronto se encontró volando en el cielo cual linda estrella fugaz.

Hana-Tamago gruñó. Vaya forma de perder el tiempo. Pero de inmediato se concentró de nuevo en seguir el rastro de su pequeño amo, hasta que notó que cambiaba drásticamente en la entrada de un pequeño café y se apresuró a ladrar para alertarlos de su gran descubrimiento.

Dentro, Noruega se sorprendió al encontrar a Estonia tirado en el suelo. Sospechoso, muy sospechoso. Y más por los cuernos y cola rojos que usaba el báltico.

-¿Dónde está el niño?-preguntó sin más rodeos.

-N-no lo sé-admitió con un hilo de voz-Juro que no quería hacerlo-se cubrió el rostro con las manos-Si Bielorrusia se entera que lo perdí me va a matar…eso si Rusia no se entera primero…

-Y si Finlandia se entera que estuviste involucrado en la desaparición de su hijo, te garantizo que te irá mil veces peor, ¿quién te preocupa más?-amenazó y el otro se puso más pálido que una hoja de papel-Eso pensé. ¿Nos ayudarás a buscarlo?

Estonia asintió enérgicamente y se puso de pie de un salto, ocasionando que sus cuernos y cola se cayeran. Y así pasó el primer milagro…o algo así: Uno de los malvados diablos sirvientes de Rusia se convirtió al camino del bien…o algo así.

-Si Bielorrusia no se lo llevó, ¿Quién más pudo haberlo hecho?-preguntó Noruega al nuevo miembro del equipo.

-Pues…la verdad es que no vi nada, pero…quien quiera que haya sido, se refirió a sí mismo como "awesome".

El nórdico frunció el ceño. En la reunión de ese día estuvo a punto de maldecir a Dinamarca y Prusia por una tonta discusión para ver quién era el más "awesome". Y dado que el danés había estado con él todo el tiempo (se sonrojó, pero lo disimuló muy bien), dejaba a un único sospechoso.

El báltico lo vio hacer una seña y hablar solo. Más específicamente, describir a Prusia. Luego tuvo un escalofrío cuando una ráfaga de aire abrió la puerta y algo salió del café. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Hana-Tamago ladró al percibir el sutil aroma de Sealand cubierto por otros tres. Era difícil, pero confiaba que podría seguirlo de todas formas. Estonia siguió dócilmente a Noruega, quien apenas se detuvo unos instantes para tomar a un inconsciente Dinamarca del cuello de su chaqueta (fue a estrellarse justo frente a donde estaban) y arrastrarlo con él.

-Me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a los demás…-suspiró el de lentes.

Mientras tanto, Ucrania, Lituania y Polonia, continuaban vigilando al grupo guiado por América. Luego de mucho rato (y gritos, discusiones, golpes y algunos disparos con arma de fuego), las naciones terminaron marchando en una fila encabezada por el ángel guía, acomodados de tal forma que los altercados se mantuvieran al mínimo, pero que también les complicó darse cuenta de ciertas cosas que faltaban. O mejor dicho, de alguien que faltaba.

-¿Carlitos?-Chile notó que su hijo no iba a su lado, pero recordó que Argentina se encontraba más atrás en la fila-Seguramente está con él.

Y por su parte, el argentino también notó que Tierra del Fuego no iba a su lado, pero recordando que Chile iba más adelante, se tranquilizó pensando:

-Seguramente va con él.

Lo que no imaginaban era que Tierra del fuego iba algo más atrás que ellos y que además, tres "amenazas" lo habían encontrado.

-¡Ay, pero que ternurita!-expresó Polonia juntando las manos-Mira nene, toma un dulce.

El niño lo observó no seguro de qué hacer. Recordaba haberlos visto en alguna reunión a la que acompañó a sus padres, pero igual se sentía un poco nervioso.

-No te asustes-Ucrania se acercó con cautela, no quería espantarlo más. Lo observó mejor y se le hizo conocido-Eres…¿Tierra del Fuego, verdad?-el aludido asintió-¿No deberías estar con Argentina y Chile? O acaso…¿Estás perdido?-preguntó enternecida la chica al verlo tan solito. Activó su instinto maternal.

-Mamá y papá van más adelante, me quedé porque…-bajó la mirada.

-Si tienes algún problema y te podemos ayudar, no temas contarnos-dijo Lituania.

-¿Por qué están usando eso?-señaló sus cuernos y sus colas.

-Em…por nada-se apresuró a quitárselos y Ucrania lo imitó rápidamente-¡Feliks, quítate eso! En fin, ¿qué decías?

Suspiró. Consideró seriamente si debía decirles o no, pero necesitaba desahogarse y pensó que tal vez ellos podrían aconsejarlos de alguna manera, así que con algo de timidez, terminó contándoles sobre la invitación, el viaje con sus padres y los otros países y como no llevaba ningún regalo para el niño. En ese punto Lituania y Ucrania intercambiaron una mirada llena de nerviosismo, puesto que habían sido enviados para sabotear….pues, todo. Polonia admiraba sus uñas y Como tú baló para recordarles que también estaba ahí.

-Oh, es una oveja muy linda la que traes-halagó el lituano para disimular su nerviosismo y el hecho que no sabía que decirle sobre su problema-¿Cómo se llama?

-Como tú.

-¿Lituania?-preguntó sorprendido y conmovido. Una agradable coincidencia.

-No, no se llama Lituania, se llama Como tú.

-¿Toris?-intentó de nuevo. Una inesperada coincidencia, puesto que no conocía su nombre humano.

-No, no se llama Lituania ni Toris, se llama Como tú-quiso explicarle. Ya había pasado por una situación parecida y no quería repetirlo.

-Entonces…¿Ucrania?-sugirió la chica, entrando en la conversación-¿O Polonia?

-Ash, osea-intervino la última nación mencionada-Se llama Como tú, tipo, ni que fuera tan difícil entenderlo-al parecer fue el único que captó el nombre y Carlitos lo observó atentamente.

-Entonces...¿Ucrania?-volvió a decir en tono lastimero.

-¡Error!-hizo un exagerado ademán-Que no se llama ni como tú-indicó a Lituania- ni como tú-indicó a la ucraniana-Como que, se llama Como tú-la oveja baló y el niño asintió satisfecho por la explicación tan exacta que los otros siguieron sin entender-Por cierto…-se dirigió al pequeño rubio-Tipo, ese tambor que traes ahí es muy bonito.

-Fue un regalo de mis papás-explicó mostrándoselo.

-Pues que buen gusto-halagó sonriendo-Como que, seguro que se oye muy bien-expresó distraídamente y el menor ladeó la cabeza, no seguro de lo que quería decirle-Si, o sea…sería un súper regalo muy original si alguien me llevara serenata con ese tamborcito tan lindo. Y más si el músico es igual de encantador que tú-le guiñó un ojo y el rostro del niño se iluminó, al comprender sus palabras.

¡Pero claro! Si tenía su tambor, ¿cómo no lo había pensando antes?

-Pero qué irresponsables-criticó Polonia a los otros dos mayores, que seguían discutiendo el nombre de la oveja- ¿Buscamos a tus papás, nene?

Carlitos asintió y tomo su mano, pero notó que algo le faltaba.

-¡Como tú!-la oveja baló al oír su nombre y se acercó a su pequeño amo, que ya no estaba triste-Ven, ya nos vamos.

Lituania y Ucrania los observaron alejarse en silencio. Finalmente comprendieron cuál era el nombre de la oveja. Lo peor fue que Polonia lo captó primero, mucho antes que ellos. Toris lloró, la chica lo abrazó y ambos lloraron juntos.

Había sido una noche extremadamente caótica, pero estaba lejos de terminar.

* * *

¿Habrán sobrevivido Alemania, Italia y Japón? ¿Qué hará Rusia? ¿Qué pasará con Sealand, ahora que está con el BFT? ¿Lo encontrarán Dinamarca y Noruega? ¿Recuperará Canadá su resplandor?

Si quieren saber, **lean y dejen reviews**!


	6. El niño del tambor

Último capítulo! Y sólo me tomó…1 año? Aprovechando estas fechas, mis vacaciones y q ya lo tenía empezado, me decidí a terminarlo. Veré si me alcanza el tiempo para hacer otra cosa relacionada con Navidad, pero si no, supongo q esto cuenta como mi contribución XD

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío, nunca lo ha sido y nunca lo será, porq siempre tengo q repetirlo?**

* * *

Era la sexta o séptima tienda por la que pasaban, lo cierto es que ya no estaba muy seguro, que había cerrado ya. Honestamente, estaba algo cansado. Al menos no tenía frío. En momentos como ese, era que agradecía tener al sueco a su lado. El de lentes le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva y se limitó a responderle con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo estaría Sealand?

Una vocecita en su interior lo instaba a regresar al lado de su hijo (negó con la cabeza, no era instinto maternal, claro que no), preocupado por su seguridad, si bien le alarmaba que el pequeño pasara hambre cuando se despertara, si es que aún seguía dormido.

"_Todo estará bien, Dinamarca, Noruega e Islandia lo están cuidando, y Noruega tiene experiencia porque cuidó a Islandia cuando era niño…"_

Interrumpió su pensamiento y soltó una exclamación de alegría y sorpresa al encontrar una tienda abierta y de inmediato corrió hacía allá, siendo seguido por Suecia.

-Um…¿Y si me esperas aquí?-preguntó dudoso, recordando que en la única que habían encontrado abierta, el dueño cerró de inmediato al ver al sueco-Ya sabes, para vigilar por si alguien intenta atacarnos o eso…-sonrió aliviado al verlo asentir-Está bien, no me tardo.

Suecia lo observó alejarse y se quedó en su lugar decidido a cumplir con deber. Protegería a su esposa sin importar qué y nada ni nadie lo distraerían de tan importante misión. O al menos eso pretendía, hasta que escuchó un llanto. Preocupado que alguien estuviera en problemas, buscó con la mirada de dónde provenía, hasta que dio con una figura rubia en una túnica blanca, con una aureola y dos alas en su espalda. Sospechoso. Bueno, como todas las cosas que le habían pasado a lo largo de la noche.

-¿E'tás b'en?-le preguntó con algo de cautela.

-N-no…-sollozó el desconocido, si bien le daba la impresión de haberlo visto antes-Tenía…tenía un misión muy importante, pero estoy apagado y…y…fallé.

Fue entonces que el sueco notó que el ángel rubio estaba envuelto por unas series de luces. Entonces "apagado" no se refería a "triste", sino en el sentido literal.

El otro estaba tan deprimido, que no notó que la nación a su lado examinaba con cuidado la batería a la que estaban conectadas las luces. No encontró nada mal. Siguió luego con los cables, pensando que tal vez estaría ahí el problema.

-Ya e'tá.

-¿Eh?-preguntó levantando la mirada.

El osito a su lado iba a preguntarle apenas quién era, cuando un brillante resplandor lo sorprendió de pronto. Canadá parpadeó unas cuantas veces, perplejo. ¿Qué pasó?

-H'zo f'lso c'ntacto-explicó tranquilamente Suecia-Si te v'elves a ap'gar, m'eve un p'co el c'ble.

-¿E-eso era todo?-el otro asintió-¡Gracias, gracias!-lo abrazó y se levantó de un salto-¡De verdad muchas gracias! ¡Vamos Kumaijyou!

-¿Quién eres?

-Canadá. ¡Otra vez gracias-se despidió agitando la mano y luego se elevó al cielo, dejando a un confundido, pero satisfecho Suecia detrás.

-Ya volví, Su-san-lo llamó Finlandia-Pude comprar leche y hasta unos biberones y…¡Mira, una estrella fugaz!-señaló entusiasmado al cielo-Pidamos un deseo.

Berwald observó el rostro sonriente de su querida esposa. _"Lo único que deseo…es que mi familia sea feliz"._

-¡Ohya!-exclamó el ojivioleta al sentir que lo alzaban-Pe-pero qué…

-D'bes e'tar c'nsado-repuso Suecia acomodándolo bien en sus brazos-De'pués de h'ber c'minado t'nto, y t'nido a n'estro h'jo.

El finlandés sintió como su rostro entero ardía de vergüenza. Aparentemente, Suecia convenientemente había olvidado que les habían entregado a la pequeña micro nación y que por lo tanto, él no lo había tenido.

-Sólo…regresemos-suspiró resignado. Era imposible razonar con él-Estoy un poco preocupado por Sealand.

Claro, lo que ninguno sabía era que su hijo no estaba donde originalmente lo habían dejado.

-Muy bien, es hora de ver si mi awesome educación prusiana rindió frutos-el albino tomó aire y se señaló-¿Quién soy?

-Awesome Pusia-respondió alegremente Sealand lo mejor que pudo.

-Kesesese-casi se podían ver los corazones revoloteando a su alrededor-¡Me dijo awesome Prusia!

-Ahora voy yo-continuó España-¿Quién soy?

-Jefe Epaña.

-¡Me dijo Jefe España!-soltó un entusiasmado grito que más bien sonó como a chillido de fangirl.

-Mi turno-Francia le dio un empujón-_¿Qui suis je?_

-Pevetido.

-¡Hey!-miró con reproche a sus queridos amigos, que eran víctimas de un ataque de risa-No le enseñen esas cosas-regresó su atención al niño-Intentemos de nuevo, ¿quién soy?

-Fancia niichan.

-¡Me dijo Francia-niichan!-exclamó alegremente y fue a colocarse junto a los otros dos, todos con sonrisas bobas en sus rostros.

Sealand exploró con la mirada sus alrededores. Tenía la impresión de que no debía estar ahí, y por más divertidas fueran esas personas, había otras dos a quienes de verdad deseaba ver. Y además tenía hambre.

-¿Mamá…?-miró en otra dirección, esperando encontrarse con esa dulce sonrisa, pero no había nadie-¿Papá…?-cambió hacia otra parte, esperando toparse con esa mirada que podría parecer fría, pero que en realidad era muy cálida. Hizo un puchero.

-Oigan…-el español salió de su ensoñación al notar que algo no andaba bien-Creo que tenemos un problemita…

-¿Ya se hizo del baño?-Prusia hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-Tranquilo nene, no pasa nada-lo meció suavemente Antonio hasta que dejó de llorar, si bien todavía se le escapaban unos cuantos sollozos y lagrimitas, no tardaría en volver a empezar.

-Mamá…papá…-Sealand se aferró a él y los tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada llena de culpabilidad al entender que sucedía. Extrañaba a sus padres.

Prusia de pronto recordó cuando Alemania era pequeño, cómo solían entrenar juntos y la mirada llena de admiración y cariño de su hermano menor.

España recordó a sus colonias, como acostumbraban jugar juntos como una familia. En verdad se sentía feliz al estar acompañado de sus pequeños.

Francia recordó a su querido Canadá, como solía contarle historias y todas esas veces que el entusiasmado niño lo ayudaba a cocinar.

-Robarse a un inocente niño no es nada awesome-rompió el silencio el prusiano-Deberías estar avergonzado, Francis.

-¡Pero si fue tu idea!-se defendió.

-Si tú eres el que pensaba usarlo para conocer chicas.

-¿Qué tal si se callan los dos y mejor lo regresamos?-pidió amablemente el español y su sonrisa amenazante les heló la sangre-Bien, entonces…

Fue interrumpido por una ráfaga de viento helado que les erizó la piel, seguido por un ladrido que no les pareció muy peligroso cuando vieron que provenía de un perrito blanco.

De la nada, una fuerza invisible mandó a volar primero al albino y luego al francés. Sealand pareció encontrar eso divertido, al contrario de España, que había empezado a temblar.

-Lo diré sólo una vez-Dinamarca dio un paso al frente-Tienes suerte que olvidé mi hacha, o nos das al niño o te mandamos a volar.

-Calma-pidió amablemente el español-¿No queremos ponernos violentos frente a él, verdad?-indicó al pequeño rubio en sus brazos-Seria muy mal ejemplo.

-Tapate los ojos, Sealand-pidió el nórdico y la micro nación no tardó en obedecer. Tras Dinamarca venían un enojado Noruega y un no muy convencido Estonia.

-T-todo esto es un terrible malentendido-alegó algo intimidado por el aura obscura rodeando a los nórdicos. El báltico no parecía estar del todo dentro del papel de protector.

-Antonio tiene razón-apareció Prusia, seguido por Francia, ambos con ramas y hojas en el cabello-Lo único que hicimos fue salvarlo de Bielorrusia, no porque pensáramos quedárnoslo nosotros.

-Gilbert, mon cher, mejor quédate callado-pidió su amigo al ver que Noruega se preparaba para mandarlos a volar otra vez-¿Y si mejor les regresamos al _enfant _y hacemos de cuenta que no pasó nada?

-Suena razonable-acordó el danés-Los perdonaremos con una condición…-los otros tres lo miraron expectantes-Él tiene que admitir que yo soy más genial.

-¡Primero muerto!-gritó indignado Prusia, sus amigos lo rodearon y lo sujetaron con fuerza (Sealand ya estaba a salvo con Noruega).

-¡Sólo está jugando!-exclamó rápidamente el francés-¿Verdad Gilbert?-le cubrió la boca y Antonio lo obligó a asentir-Y claro que eres mucho más genial.

-¡Hmmp!-forcejeó para liberarse, pero lo obligaron a asentir a la fuerza.

-¿Ves? Claro que lo admi…¡Ay!-exclamó Francia cuando el albino lo mordió en la mano.

-¡Malditos traidores cobardes!

-¡Mira Norge! ¿Lo oíste? ¡Admitió que soy más genial!

-Bola de retrasados infantiles e idiotas-sentenció con frialdad el nórdico para luego darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar de regreso al hotel donde los esperaba Islandia.

Pero Noruega no era el único que lidiaba con una situación difícil. Luego de que la renuncia voluntaria de Inglaterra fuera rechazada "amablemente" por Roma y Germania, lo enviaron a resolver otro pequeño problema surgido durante esa especial noche.

-Déjenme ver si entendí-el ángel tomó aire y se masajeó las sienes-Iban siguiendo una estrella que los iba guiando porque su invitación no tenía dirección, todo estaba bien hasta que Rusia y Letonia empezaron a perseguirlos, en ese momento recibieron una llamada telefónica y terminaron chocando contra un árbol. ¿Es eso cierto?

Frente a él se encontraba un auto completamente destrozado estrellado contra un árbol que ahora estaba partido por la mitad. Italia lloraba, Alemania intentaba calmarlo, Rusia sonreía y Letonia temblaba.

-Más o menos, algo así-asintió Japón.

Inglaterra inhaló profundamente y luego se dirigió a la sonriente nación de la bufanda.

-¿Y tú que tienes que decir en tu defensa?

-¿Oh? No era mi intención lastimarlos…muy seriamente-se excusó sin dejar de sonreír-Sólo quería romperles una pierna…o tal vez las dos. Además, fue idea de Letonia.

-¡Y-yo no di-dije eso!

-Pero si tu dijiste que deberíamos hacer que se detuvieran de alguna forma, ¿y qué mejor que destruyendo su auto?

-¡P-pe-pero yo no…!-quiso alegar el pobre báltico, pero empezó a temblar tanto que ya no pudo hablar. Además, Rusia igual lo adaptaría a su conveniencia. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos-Lo único que quería…e-era pasar una tranquila velada, disfrutar de una deliciosa cena y luego intercambiar regalos…y sobre todo, no ver a Rusia.

-¡Pobrecito!-Italia se acercó a él, el resto de los presentes lo miraron llenos de compasión, nadie deseaba estar en su lugar-Toma un poco de pasta-le ofreció un plato de la comida que había llevado para el viaje.

-Pues sí, tu situación es muy triste-intervino el inglés, para luego voltear a ver al ruso-¡No creas que no sé lo que intentabas hacer!-lo señaló acusadoramente-¡Quieres robarte al niño!

-¿Huh? ¿Pero cómo te diste cuenta?-preguntó consternado, según él no había sido nada obvio. Inglaterra se dio una palmada en la frente, reacción imitada por Alemania.

-¿Sabes que robar niños va contra la ley?-cuestionó Ludwig, a pesar de que era causa perdida.

-Da, pero…-bajó la mirada-Es que pensé que si veían al niño conmigo, entonces los demás dejarían de tenerme miedo y comenzarían a acercarse y ser mis amigos-explicó en tono lastimero y omitiendo la parte donde quería que todos fueran uno con él.

-Yo puedo ayudar-el de la bufanda contempló expectante al ángel- Primero, tápate los ojos.

Así lo hizo Iván y el otro aprovechó para tomar unas pequeñas piezas del automóvil desecho y luego de tocarlas con su varita, se transformaron en un prendedor con forma de dos alitas.

-Toma, esto es…ah…un emblema, eso, un emblema para…mensajeros celestiales honorarios-se lo entregó-Cuando te vean con esto, sabrán que no eres peligroso.

-Parece un pedazo de chatarra…

-¡Letonia!-chillaron los otros por el comentario, temiendo que Iván descubriera el engaño. Y por un momento pensaron que lo hizo, cuando se acercó al báltico y le dio un golpe en la nuca que casi lo hace caer.

-Por eso yo tengo mi emblema y tú no-lo reprendió mientras lo sujetaba por el cuello de su traje-¡Mira! Como mi primer trabajo de mensajero celestial honorario, he atrapado a este peligroso demonio-Raivis lloraba pidiendo que no lo lastimaran-¿Verdad que soy bueno, da?

-Eh…sí-balbuceó el inglés, sorprendido y agradecido de que no hubiera descubierto el engaño-Eres muy bue…

-¡Doitsu, Doitsu, mira!-Italia tironeó de la manga del alemán, llamando la atención del ángel también-¡La estrellita regresó!

El rostro de Arthur se iluminó. Una gran idea llegó a su mente de pronto y no tardó en dirigirse al "mensajero celestial honorario".

-Tengo otra misión muy importante para ti…

Pero sin duda el que tenía el problema más grande (al menos desde su punto de vista), era Islandia. Claro, como ninguno de los otros tendría que decirle a Suecia y Finlandia que su hijo había desaparecido y ni idea de si podrían recuperarlo.

El nervioso nórdico se paseó por enésima vez en la habitación mientras repasaba una lista de las posibles excusas: que si unos ángeles habían ido a buscar al niño, que si aprendió cómo hacerse invisible y en realidad seguía ahí, que si se lo llevaron los extraterrestres…pero nada sonaba lo suficientemente bueno como para librarse del triste destino que le esperaba. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto Dinamarca y Noruega?

Islandia casi salta al techo cuando escuchó que alguien abría la puerta. El puffin observó curioso a su amo rogar con todas sus fuerzas para que se tratara de su hermano y el danés, así como su expresión de completo terror cuando vio a las dos personas que entraron.

-Volvimos-Finlandia pasó primero, seguido por Suecia. Finalmente se las ingenió para convencerlo de que lo dejara caminar-Perdón por tardar tanto, pero todas las tiendas estaban cerradas y…¿Dónde está Sealand?-miró a su alrededor-¿Y Dinamarca y Noruega?

-Um…-balbuceó el islandés tratando inútilmente de ocultar su nerviosismo-M-mi hermano y D-Dinamaca están…ellos…

-¿He'mano?-cuestionó de inmediato Suecia. Islandia nunca se dirigía de esa forma a Noruega, y el que de pronto lo hiciera le resultó sumamente sospechoso. Se acercó al temeroso albino mientras que Finlandia recorría la habitación en busca de Peter y Hanatamago.

-Qui-quise decir Noruega-trató de corregir aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Tragó grueso-Ellos fueron a…con Sealand y…-al menos se aseguraría de no ser el único que pagara los platos rotos-y…e-entonces…

-Ya estamos aquí.

Todos se giraron para ver a los nórdicos faltantes y a Hanatamago en la puerta. Noruega sostenía entre sus brazos a Sealand, quien de inmediato exclamó entusiasmado al ver finalmente a sus padres.

-¡Mamá, papá!-el pequeño de inmediato se arrojó hacia su padre, quien apenas tuvo tiempo de atraparlo cuando casi se lanzó de los brazos de Noruega.

-¿Dónde estaban?-les preguntó Finlandia, y tras él Islandia se permitió dar un suspiro de alivio-Nos preocupamos cuando no los vimos en el cuarto.

-Tuvimos que encargarnos de unos cuantos asuntitos-explicó Dinamarca y se hizo acreedor a un codazo de parte del noruego a su lado.

-Tuvimos conseguir otro pañal-explicó el nórdico del rulito flotante.

-Ah, ya veo-comentó Finlandia sin dejar de observar a la pequeña micro nación. Ahora se sentía un poco tonto por haberse preocupado, claro que Noruega lo iba a cuidar bien-Pero…-reparó de pronto en un detalle-¿Y ellos que hacen aquí?

En la entrada se encontraban Prusia, Francia, España y Estonia. Los primeros tres con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, el último no lucía tan convencido.

-Oresama casualmente pasaba por aquí, cuando me dijeron del pequeño enviado-explicó Prusia- Y obviamente una personalidad tan awesome como yo tenía que venir a conocerlo.

-Y admitir mi genialidad también-sonrió Dinamarca, haciéndose acreedor a otro golpe del noruego. Mientras tanto, Francia y España se esforzaban por controlar a Prusia por temor a que los delatara.

-Me alegro mucho-asintió Finlandia, ahora era él quien cargaba al rubiecito-Sobre todo que tú hayas venido, Eduard. Qué mejor que compartir esta ocasión tan especial con mi mejor amigo.

-Jajaja…sí, claro…-el báltico rió nerviosamente y desvió la mirada, deseando que el finlandés nunca descubriera lo que en verdad pasó, además de la culpa que sintió por sus palabras.

Suecia pensó que sería el momento justo para agradecerle a los presentes por ir a visitar a su pequeño hijo. ¿Debería decir algo solemne, o tal vez unas sencillas palabras? Su querida esposa pareció notar su indecisión, porque le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad. El de lentes tomó aire para armarse de valor, pero justo cuando abría la boca…

Fue interrumpido por un temblor en el suelo que fue extendiéndose rápidamente.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios es eso!-exclamaron Dinamarca y Prusia al mismo tiempo.

Finlandia sujetó con fuerza a Peter y Suecia se apresuró a envolverlos a ambos con sus brazos esperando protegerlos, acción imitada por Dinamarca con Noruega e Islandia.

-¡Es un terremoto!-hizo notar lo obvio el español.

-¡No puedo terminar así, todavía no reparto suficiente amour al mundo!-se lamentó Francia arrojándose al suelo.

La habitación entera se sacudió y las luces se apagaron por unos breves instantes. Un extraño sonido se escuchó en la lejanía.

-No creo que sea un terremoto-opinó el báltico-Eso se oyó como un…

Junto con el barritar de un elefante se escucharon un relincho y un grito bastante familiar:

-¡Pasta!

Prusia corrió hacia la ventana y se encontró con un extraño espectáculo. Alemania venía sobre un hermoso caballo blanco, tras él iba Italia sobre un camello junto con Letonia y finalmente Japón y Rusia sobre un gran elefante.

-Sé que Inglaterra-san le encomendó la misión de llevarnos ante el pequeño enviado…-el asiático se dirigió al ruso-¿Pero realmente era necesario asaltar ese circo para conseguir estos…medios de transporte?

-Da, es más divertido así-sonrió Iván y Kiku optó por reservarse sus opiniones al respecto.

-¡Doitsu, Doitsu, mira!-el italiano señaló al cielo-¡La estrellita se detuvo ahí!-indicó el hotel donde se encontraban los nórdicos y las demás naciones. Fue hasta entonces que Canadá dejó escapar un suspiro en señal de alivio. Después de todo pudo cumplir su misión…aunque nadie supiera el papel que desempeñó, igualmente se sentía muy satisfecho y orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¡Oi, West!-Prusia abrió la ventana y sacudía los brazos para hacerse notar.

-¿Bruder? ¿Qué haces ahí?

Pero tan emotiva reunión fue interrumpida ante la llegada de otro grupo.

-The hero is finally here!

-¿Y a ese qué le pasa?-cuestionó enfadada México y tras ella Suiza optó por simplemente ignorar al ruidoso americano.

-¿Carlitos?-Chile llamó a su hijo.

-Mi hermano también está muy emocionado-sonrió Bélgica al ver que Holanda comenzaba a fumar su pipa.

-Pero si se ve exactamente igual que siempre-observó Venezuela y Colombia a su lado sonrió nerviosamente, ya no quería más peleas.

-¡Hermano, oh mi querido hermano!-Rusia tembló entero cuando identificó quién lo llamaba.

-Ahora sí voy a renunciar-Inglaterra ocupó su lugar junto con América y Canadá y casi cae al suelo cuando el de lentes le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a manera de saludo.

-¡Vamos Iggy, no seas amargado!

-Vaya, parece que mucha gente vino a verte-le dijo Finlandia a Sealand y el pequeño aplaudió y balbuceó feliz. Le encantaba que todos le prestaran atención.

Pero por supuesto que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, porque en cuanto los recién llegados entraron a la habitación…

-¡Debí saber que tú tuviste algo que ver con que no nos invitaran!-Francia se señaló a sí mismo y a España.

-¡Cómo encargado era mi deber evitar presencias indeseadas en tan especial ocasión!-se defendió el inglés de las acusaciones.

Bielorrusia ahorcaba a Estonia, culpándolo de querer quitarle a Rusia, dado que el aludido pretendía ocultarse tras él.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a Liechtenstein-Suiza amenazó a Perú con su arma cuando el latino inocentemente se acercó para hablar con la chica.

México le gritaba al ángel de lentes por ofenderla con "una inocente bromita", Canadá trataba de calmarlos pero simplemente no le hacían caso. Holanda y Brasil discutían y al mismo tiempo otro conflicto estalló entre Venezuela y Bélgica. Noruega mientras tanto ignoraba a Dinamarca e intentaba que Islandia le dirigiera la palabra, porque al parecer estaba enojado y no sabía por qué. Prusia le reclamaba a Alemania por no haberlo llevado junto con él, Letonia temblaba y en cuanto a Argentina y Chile…

-¡Cómo pudiste perder a nuestro hijo!

-¡Pero si él iba con vos!

Ambos estaban al borde de una crisis histérica. Justo acababan de percatarse que Tierra del fuego no se encontraba con ellos y no dejaban de culparse el uno al otro.

Sealand observaba confundido las discusiones desde la seguridad de los brazos de su madre. No entendía por qué todos estaban peleando. Se suponía que debía de ser una ocasión especial, ¡se suponía que iban a verlo a él! Y en cambio no dejaban de gritarse y eso lo asustaba mucho. ¿Por qué actuaban de esa manera? ¿Acaso habían decidido que no era tan importante y ya no iban a quererlo? Hizo un puchero y una lagrimita resbaló por su mejilla y eso no pasó desapercibido para su padre.

El usualmente serio e inexpresivo sueco alternaba su atención entre cómo Finlandia mecía suavemente al niño para calmarlo y cómo el resto de las naciones continuaban tratando de matarse los unos a los otros. Apretó un puño con fuerza y frunció el ceño. ¿Tan difícil les resultaba tratar de llevarse bien por algunos míseros instantes?

Pero el colmo fue cuando, huyendo de Hungría para que no lo golpeara con su sartén, Prusia empujó a Italia, quien a su vez tropezó con España, que empujó "accidentalmente" a Inglaterra, quien pisó a Francia, quien retrocedió y casi cae sobre Colombia, quien se sujetó de Austria, quien se aferró de Suiza, quien disparó su arma instintivamente. Y entonces…

-¡Buaaaa!

Peter rompió a llorar.

-HÅLL KÄFTEN!-alzó la voz el nórdico de lentes, de inmediato acallando la discusión-Lo as'staron-los reprendió, pero después optó por ignorarlos a favor de calmar a su pequeño hijo.

-Espero que estén contentos-la mirada severa de Finlandia resultó incluso más temible que la del sueco-Si lo que querían era hacerlo llorar, muchas felicidades, justo eso hicieron.

Todas las naciones intercambiaron miradas cargadas de culpabilidad. A fin de cuentas tenía razón. Debía ser una ocasión para unirse y celebrar y a cambio terminaron peleando y encima espantando a un pobre e inocente pequeño. Ciertamente lo echaron todo a perder.

_**El camino que lleva a Belén…**_

Una tierna y suave voz se escuchó de pronto y en acto reflejo comenzaron a buscar de donde provenía, especialmente Chile y Argentina, puesto sabían a quién le pertenecía.

-¡Carlitos!-exclamaron aliviados cuando vieron entrar al niño perdido junto con Lituania, Polonia y Ucrania, quien cargaba a Como tú, la ovejita. Tras ellos aparecieron más naciones: Cuba, China, Taiwán, Italia del sur, Nueva Zelanda, Corea y Seychelles por mencionar algunos.

_**Baja hasta el valle que la nieve cubrió.**__**  
**__**Los pastorcillos quieren ver a su Rey,**__**  
**__**le traen regalos en su humilde zurrón**__**  
**__**ro pom pom pom, ro pom pom…  
**_

Tierra del fuego se limitó a sonreírle a sus padres y continuó tocando su tamborcito. Poco a poco, los países se fueron apartando para que el pequeño pudiera acercarse a Sealand, quién aún sollozaba y dejaba escapar algunas cuantas lágrimas.

_**Yo quisiera poner a tu pies**__**  
**__**algún presente que te agrade Señor…**_

A la canción de Carlitos fueron sumándose más voces. Polonia fue el primero, seguido por Liechtenstein y Suiza. Canadá comenzó a cantar, siendo imitado por su hermano, Inglaterra y Francia. El resto de los latinos también siguieron el ejemplo de España. No pasó mucho para que todos en la habitación rompieran el silencio y se unieran a entonar la melodía.

_**Mas Tú ya sabes que soy pobre también,**__**  
**__**y no poseo más que un viejo tambor.**__**  
**__**ro pom pom pom, ro pom pom pom**_  
_**En tu honor frente al portal tocaré**__**  
**__**con mi tambor.**_

Para cuando la canción terminó, se encontraban en perfecta calma y sonriendo, incluyendo a Sealand y sus padres. Carlitos tomó su tamborcito y lo colocó frente al pequeño. Era bueno saber que aunque algo insignificante, su regalo les había gustado a todos.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti-Chile le puso una mano en el hombro y Argentina lo imitó.

-Fue una canción muy linda-lo alabó Finlandia. Suecia se limitó a asentir y Peter aplaudió feliz-Muchas gracias.

Y es que Tierra del fuego consiguió lo impensable: todos habían dejado de pelear y si bien sabían que la calma no duraría mucho, al parecer se estableció una tregua silenciosa que duraría mientras estuvieran ahí.

-Está bien, lo admito-habló Inglaterra-Si estabas invitado, pero yo me quedé con tu invitación porque no quería que vinieras-le extendió resignado un trozo de papel a Francia, quien claramente se debatía en echarle en cara que siempre tuvo la razón o conservar la improvisada paz.

-Ya no importa, _Angleterre_-simplemente se guardó la invitación-Lo que cuenta es que todos estamos aquí.

-Francia si estaba invitado, pero…¿Y yo?-cuestionó España.

-Oi, Bastardo.

-¿Romano?-contempló sorprendido al italiano-¿Cuándo llegaste?-el recién llegado rodó los ojos y masculló algo entre dientes para después extenderle una tarjeta-¿Y esto?

-Tu invitación la dejaron junto con la mía, pero claro, tenías que salir tan rápido cuando el tonto albino te llamó…

-¡A quién le dices tonto!-reclamó enfadado Prusia, pero una mirada de Suecia y Finlandia le recordó que no debía estarse en paz-Ustedes dos si estaban invitados, felicidades, ¿Pero y Oresama?

-Bruder, tu nombre también venía en mi invitación-más bien era como una nota al final de "P.D: por favor no te olvides de traer a Prusia", pero Alemania optó por omitir esa última parte-Pero te fuiste demasiado rápido y no tuve tiempo de decirte.

Los tres amigos sonrieron ya más tranquilos. Así que todo había sido un malentendido. Y ya con eso aclarado…

-¡Pasemos a los regalos!-exclamó sonriente Italia del norte.

Y una a una, las naciones presentes avanzaron hacia el pequeño enviado y dejaron sus presentes frente a él. Hasta que finalmente llegó el turno de Alemania, Italia y Japón.

-Para conmemorar tan importante ocasión y para seguir con la tradición, traigo oro-el alemán depositó en el suelo un pequeño cofre dorado.

-Es un gran honor que me hayan invitado-el japonés ofreció una cortés reverencia y colocó otro cofrecito al lado del anterior-Es incienso.

-¡Y yo traigo pasta!-exclamó sonriente Italia.

-¡Feliciano! ¡Se supone que debía ser mirra!

-Ve~, pero Doitsu, eso no se puede comer.

-Déjelo pasar por esta vez, Alemania-san-intervino Japón-Después de todo, la intención es lo que cuenta.

Pero sin duda el más feliz de todos era Sealand y no dudó en hacérselo saber al resto riendo y sonriendo, dichoso de estar al lado de sus padres y de esa gente tan divertida que había ido a verlo especialmente a él. Sin embargo y por más que trataba de resistirse, cada vez le resultaba más difícil mantener sus ojitos abiertos.

Se acomodó bien contra el pecho de su madre y bostezó. Finlandia lo meció con suavidad y Suecia se llevó un dedo a los labios, pidiendo silencio otra vez, ahora de una manera mucho menos severa. Los presentes no tardaron en acatar su petición, profundamente enternecidos ante la escena de la familia feliz.

Justo antes de caer profundamente dormido, empleó sus últimas energías en esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y decirles a todos una sencilla frase que en realidad guardaba un gran significado y que les arrancó una sonrisa a todos en la habitación.:

-Fediz Navida'-(que en realidad era "Feliz Navidad" pero no importó mucho, igualmente comprendieron el mensaje).

Esperaba que pudiera repetirse el próximo año.

* * *

Eso fue todo. Muchas gracias a Anniih por prestarme Carlitos (Tierra del fuego). Espero que Santa Finlandia les haya llevado muchos regalos. Nos leemos pronto, Feliz navidad! ^^


End file.
